Conferencing allows multiple users to communicate with each other from different locations. Videoconferencing is a popular type of conferencing that incorporates both audio and video communications. Videoconferencing systems typically transmit both video streams and audio streams between different locations. Some videoconferencing systems, known as telepresence systems, process multiple video streams and audio streams from users in a source sending location before transmitting these streams to another videoconferencing system at a remote receiving location. The receiving videoconference system at the remote receiving location then further processes and displays the multiple video streams and audio streams.